


at number 12

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been doing this for years but politics and life now drags them in different directions. This is the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at number 12

He's got Narcissa pinned to his bedroom door with one hand pulling her knickers down and the other tugging at her hair while he kisses her. Part of him says this is wrong and incest and creepy and the other says his parents want him married off to her sister so what difference does it make?

If it wasn't for the fact that their kids might go crazy from being so closely related and that Narcissa seems to be listening to this Voldemort creep they would make fucking gorgeous children. No doubt about it. She's panting and muttering his name and he's pretty sure he's holding her up now as he shifts a hand to her hip. He has three fingers in her cunt and she's so warm and wet. She's so damn responsive.

No one can ever know. Obviously. 

She's just graduated and he's pretty sure he isn't going to hang around his hell hole much longer. This will be the last time. He's going to make it fucking awesome. She gasps as he pulls his fingers free and grabs her hand to pull her to his bed. She shudders when he covers her fingers in her own juices and then her jaw sets and she's the one pushing Sirius down onto the mattress. She pulls at her the laces of her corset dress until her tits are free and then starts on his trousers. He fondles her tits until her nipples harden and she pulls his trousers off him and lowers herself onto his cock with a grunt. 

He raises an eyebrow and she scowls. 

He's going to fucking miss her.


End file.
